marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cull Obsidian (EM)
Cull Obsidian, '''known to some as '''Black Dwarf, was physically the most powerful of Thanos' children and was a member of the Black Order. He joined his adoptive father Thanos in his questto obtain all the Infinity Stones. He fought in the Battle of Wakanda, where he was killed by Bruce Banner in the Hulkbuster suit. History Becoming a Child of Thanos Cull Obsidian and Corvus Glaive were members of a world destroyed by Thanos in his quest to wipe out half the universe. Thanos took the two brothers and raised him as his own children, training them to be a deadly member of the Black Order. Unlike Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Nebula and Gamora, his adoptive siblings, Cull was a savage warrior who enjoyed killing for his personal pleasure. As was the case with his fellow siblings except for Gamora, however, Obsidian was well disliked by Nebula. Attack on the Statesman Obsidian participated in Thanos' assault on the Statesman in search of the Space Stone. During the boarding action, Thanos was attacked by the Hulk. Obsidian moved to intervene on his father's behalf, but was restrained by Ebony Maw who told him to let Thanos "have his fun". With the Space Stone added to the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos teleported himself and his children away from Statesman as it exploded. New York Under orders from Thanos, Obsidian and Ebony Maw then traveled to New York City on Earth in an effort to secure the Time Stone from Doctor Strange. Their ship caused panic and devastation on the streets of New York, and the pair were opposed by Strange, Wong, Iron Man, and Bruce Banner. Iron Man intended for Banner to Hulk out and take on Obsidian, but Banner was unable to transform, leaving Iron Man and Spider-Man to fight Obsidian. During the battle, Wong used his magic to teleport Cull Obsidian to Antarctica. As Obsidian tried to return through the portal, Wong closed it, cutting off his forearm. Battle of Wakanda Obsidian was present at the Battle of Wakanda, leading Thanos' Outriders alongside Proxima Midnight in order to take the Mind Stone from Vision. Obsidian managed to use his hammer to temporarily knock down War Machine before he witnessed the arrival of Thor, Groot and Rocket Raccoon. He then started to kill several Wakandan warriors until he was beaten down by Black Panther's kinetic energy pulse. Soon after, he joined Corvus Glaive in attacking Vision, but his focus was soon fixed on Bruce Banner in his Hulkbuster armor. During the fight, Obsidian managed to detach the Hulkbuster's left arm. Banner then trapped Obsidian's arm in the gauntlet and activated the inbuilt thruster. Obsidian was sent flying into the sky where he was dragged against the inside of the force-field protecting Wakanda, causing part of Obsidian to burn away before the gauntlet exploded, killing him. Personality Cull Obsidian was a savage brute that took great pleasure in fighting his enemies with the Black Order. He was eager to fight the Hulk on behalf of Thanos during the attack on the Statesman before being stopped by Ebony Maw. In contrast with his siblings, he was apparently the least intelligent of the Black Order, as he was only able to communicate in grunts and growls. He recklessly attacked his foes head-on, which would be a trait that would cost him his life as exemplified by how Bruce Banner was able to outsmart him and send him flying to a fiery death. Obsidian was also extremely reckless in battle, as when he fought Iron Man in 2023, he did not account for other combatants to try and stop him, leading to his swift demise in the battle. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: As a result of his great size, Cull Obsidian possessed an incredible level of superhuman strength and was seemingly able to match that of the Hulk, as indicated by Cull intending to fight the Hulk for his master Thanos when Hulk attacked the Mad Titan. Cull's strength indeed allowed him to fight Iron Man and Spider-Man simultaneously, throw half a taxi with great velocity, and fight on par with, and even overpower, the Hulkbuster, a weapon that was able to defeat the Hulk, though it should be noted that it had already taken damage from several Outriders. In fact, Cull was strong enough to easily rip the Hulkbuster's arm off. During the Battle of Earth, Obsidian was seen easily restraining Korg, a Kronan with considerable superhuman strength himself. * Superhuman Durability: Cull Obsidian possessed tremendous levels of superhuman durability. He could take numerous blows from Iron Man's enhanced nanotech suit, as well as missiles, repulsor blasts and beams, blows from the Hulkbuster armor, and even a full blast of Black Panther's kinetic energy projection, all with absolutely no sign of harm. However, Cull's durability appears to have a maximum limit, since he was destroyed when Bruce Banner's detached Hulkbuster arm lifted and dragged Cull into the intense energy of Wakanda's barrier. Despite the event ending in his death, he lasted a considerable amount of time, dying due to the arm exploding. During the Battle of Earth, Obsidian proved to be unfazed by many stabs from Drax the Destroyer, and wasn't hurt by several blasts of Iron Man's enhanced repulsor blasts, but was ultimately crushed by Ant-Man. Obsidian even survived a direct blow from Mjølnir. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Obsidian could heal from his injuries at a heightened rate as was demonstrated by his skin repairing itself after it was damaged by Iron Man's repulsor beams. AbilitiesEdit * Master Combatant: Despite his ferociousness and recklessness, Cull Obsidian was a highly formidable and accomplished combatant, who used his massive size and strength to great effect. His skill is such that he could have defeated or killed Iron Man thrice if no one else had intervened. During the Battle of Wakanda, Obsidian easily slew many Wakandan warriors and slowly overpowered Bruce Banner in the Hulkbuster Armor when he severed the suit's left arm. Obsidian was eventually defeated when Banner trapped his arm in the detached gauntlet of the suit and sent him flying to an explosive demise. * Hammer Mastery: Cull Obsidian was very skilled in using his chain hammer. Obsidian wielded it to great effect against his enemies, using it effectively during his fight with Iron Man and killed many Wakandan warriors during the Battle of Wakanda. EquipmentEdit Category:Ebony Maw: Son of Thanos characters Category:Black Order Members Category:Ebony Maw Timeline - Deceased characters